My Best Friend's Wedding
by The Vampiress-1918
Summary: Edward the player and Bella the good girl have been friends for years. They have always been in love but wont admit it. What happens when Bella falls for someone else? Will Edward finally tell her before its too late? Or will Bella marry the wrong man?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Ghost of Girlfriends Past..**

**But i love them both!!!**

**Hey you guys as you all know this is my second fanfiction... I was really wanting to write about Edward and Bella being friends and one of them fall for someone else but then i watched Ghost of Girlfriends Past... So if you've seen that movie this is alot like it but not quite lol... Hope you enjoy!! Read and review my peoples!!!**

**Prologue  
**

I just don't understand this! I was enjoying the night messing with all the hot ladies and now BAM, I'm in the future seeing myself get married... Wait your confused aren't you? Okay well my name is Edward Cullen, i am a ladies man... I love women and they love me what more can i say? Anyways I was contacted by not one but three ghosts... Telling me to change my ways. Why? There is nothing wrong with my ways... Its not hurting me..

Now back to where i am... My ghost of the future brought me to where i was getting married... Really don't wanna do that... ugh... Here comes the bride starts and everyone gets up to look at her. The doors open and she walks through.

"Bella?" I ask my heart pounding. I have always loved Bella. "Well this makes things better." i said happily. She walked up to the minister and Jacob Black turns around and smiles at her taking her hand. "No!" i said yelling. I turned to the ghost pleading with her not to let this happen. Not Jacob. "No" i said again "She was always suppose to be with me... Not him with me!" i yelled loudly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the minister said as everyone clapped. They went in to kiss and i jumped and went right through them. "No. Please no."

* * *

Like it or hate it??

Please review cause i not writing until i have reviews =DDD

Love yas --Jamesbaby75


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Ghost of Girlfriends Past..**

**But i love them both!!!**

**Thank you all for my wonderful reviews!!!!! It means alot as a writer!!!! I am so glad ya'll like my story and that gives me a reason to write so thank ya'll =)**

**11 Years Ago**

**1st Grade**

**Edwards Point of View**

We're getting a new girl today. To everyone else its no big deal, its just another kid in the class. But im happy. I'm happy because i might have a friend. Its not like the kids don't want to be my friends its just that they are so annoying to me. Like this girl Jessica, shes all like you are so cute and im just not into girls yet.

"Class." Mrs Hannah called the class to order. "We have a new student joining us today. This is miss Bella Swan." This lovely angel walked in. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face with beautiful chocolate brown eyes and long wavy brown hair that was down to her waist. She was so beautiful.

"Miss Bella you can have a seat by Edward." she said and my heard started speeding up. She was going to sit by me!!!!! Yes!!!! I think i am taking back what i said earlier about not liking girls. Bella walked to my table and i nearly fell over with happiness!

"Hello are you Edward?" she asked. Her voice was so sounded like beautiful bells... _Cullen don't screw this up. Act cool._

"Y-ye-yes, i-i am" I said. I liked to slap myself in the face. Okay Edward make up for it. "I'm sorry, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan" she said with a smile.

"How old are you?" I asked trying to talk to her as long as i can.

"I'm 7. My birthday was yesterday." She told me with that matter-of-factly tone. "How old are you, Edward?"

"I'm 7." i said with a smile.

"I like your smile. Its cute." She said blushing

"Thanks. I like yours too. Its pretty" i told her and she blushed more.

"Wanna be best friends forever?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes, forever." i said back

and we've been best friends ever since.

**9th Grade**

**Still Edwards Point of View**

Its the night of the big dance and me and Bella are going as friends. Just friends ugh...... I've been wanting to be with this girl since i was in first grade. "Hey Bells looking good." i said with her favorite crooked smile.

"Hey, Edward, Looking good yourself." she blushed. Oh how i just wanted to kiss her.

"Come on, Eddie or we gonna be late!!!" She yelled racing to my car. She was the only person i allowed to call me Eddie, even though i hated it.

"Alright, alright." i smiled at her. She was so beautiful. We pulled up at the school and went inside and met up with my brother, sister and friends. Alice and Emmett were my sister and brother and Bells good friends. Jazz and Rose was mine and Bells good griends. Alice and Jazz were dating and so were Rose and Em. A slow song came on and i was going to ask Bella to dance but it wouldn't come out. The the bid 10th grade football star Mike Newton asked Bella to dace when i was about to. She looked at me and the turned to him and said yes. They started dancing and i ran out. I was never the same after that. I turned into the ladies man........ Where our story starts......

**Hey guys!!!!!! Hoped you liked it!!! sorry it took so long i had to set up the whole story!!!! I would really like some reviews!!!!!! Please at least 10 before i update please!!!! Thanks guys!!! Ill be updating soon!!!!!! (Hopefully)  
**

**Love yas--- James'baby75**


	3. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Ghost of Girlfriends Past..**

**But i love them both!!!**

**Hey you guys you wanted more so imma give you more!!!! Thank you for my reviews!!! You guys are the best!!!! Hope yall enjoy!!!!**

**Edward's Point of View**

Okay i am Edward Cullen. I am 18 years old and i just graduated from high school seven months ago. I have a job taking photos and im pretty damn good at it. I love women and they love me back. And when i say i love women i mean i love all women. I don't date, I don't stay the night, or any of that. I bring them on a date and then bring them to the bedroom. I think im pretty damn good looking myself. I was tall, A little muscular. I had Reddish-brown hair that was messy, but sexy, I had a very odd color eyes. They are green with some gold flakes in them. But women loved them. Anyways....

I flew in to see my big brother Emmett. He was Holding a big party. He was asking Rose to marry him. Which i wasnt happy about but its his life not mine. Rose didnt know about it, so the big party was a good cover up. I walked in the room and all the girls looked like they were goging to faint. My big brother welcomed me. "EDWARD!!!!! YOU MADE IT!!!" His booming voice went through the whole room. I chuckled. Emmet was odd i tell you that.

"Hey bro, I told you i was going to come." I told him and he started laughing.

"You always say your going to come but you never do!" He said still laughin.

"Alright, alright. You got me. But i made it this time. Be happy, Em" I said chuckling.

He gave me a big hug and it made me laugh more. "Alright Em, put me down!" I yelled.

He put me down and made everyone be quiet. "Everyone, this is my brother, Edward." He said proudly. He was crazy. I remember why i dont come to visit.

I was flirting with every woman in the room. None really caught my eye, until....

"Bella?" I asked looking at her feeling a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Its Edward." She said smiling. I hugged her.

"Its been awhile, Bells." I told her.

"Yeah." She said looking a little weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked considered

"Yeah, im fine." She half smiled and downed her drink. I was about to punch this guy that came up behind her touching all over her back.

"Hey baby." he said to her. I was in shock.

"Hey honey." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled brightly. He looked at me and frowned.

"Ummm, Jake this is Edward." She said not looking at me. I stuck out my hand to shake his. He just looked at it. _Jerk._

"Well, i see a beautiful blond calling my name. Ill see you later, Bells." I kissed her on her cheek she looked like she didnt want it. I walked away to my girlfriend for right now.

"Hey Tanya baby." I said giving her a kiss. "Hows your little sexy self?" I asked.

"Good baby, Who was that girl you was talking to?" She asked with a hint of jealously in her voice. She tried to hide it but it seeped through.

"Oh that was my old friend, Bella." I told her. "I hadn't seen her since we graduated."

"Oh... Can i be introduced?" She asked. _Hmmmm. Shes getting a little too attached. Should i dump her soon? _"Yeah, I can introduce you to her." I said. We walked over to Bells and she just looked at me with a look. That look always made me over think everything. Like am i suppose to be with her? _No Edward your a ladies man. No serious relationships._

"Hey bells, I want you to meet my gal Tanya." I said. Some times i wish she was my gal.

"Hey, Nice to meet you. I'm surprised that Edward here has a girl." She said with a sly smile.

"Yep, he sure does." Tanya said with a smile. The conversation stopped when a booming voice cut in.

"Everyone can i have your attention?" Emmett said getting on the stage. "Okay as you all know this isnt a normal party. I need my beautiful girlfriend to come up to the stage please. Come here Rose baby." Rose storted to walk up there. When she got on stage next to him, Emmett got on one knee and everyone was in shock. Mostly Rose. "Rose baby, I love you. You are my everything and i never want to lose you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Rose started crying."Yes Emmett, I will marry you." He picked her up and kissed her and started swinging her around.

A little while later Jake got up on the stage. "Ummmm. Everyone can i have your attention please. I wanted you all to be at mine and Bells wedding tomorrow at the St. Augustine Church of God on 44th street. Thank you."

_No no no no no. This cant be happening. Why is she getting married?_

**I hoped yall liked it =) Im excited about this chapter so please read and review!!!!**

**Love you all!!!!**

**---James'Baby75**


	4. The motherly Ghost

**Hey guys sorry... Its been along week and i was getting annoyed with all the people who said bad things about my stories... But yall made my day with 15 comments in a couple of days!!!!! Yall are the best so keep reviewing!!!!**

**Edwards Point of View**

_Why the hell is she getting married? _I thought drinking yet another beer. I have already had an whole twelve pack. _This is some bullshit!_ I thought to myself.

"Hey babe!" Tanya knocked me out of train of thought. I looked over to see her with some girl looking at me like i was a prize. It pissed me off that she just had to show me off.. I'm about ready to get rid of her.

"Hey Tanya." I said with a smile.

"Eddie this is Kate, my sister." She said. Wait did she just use my nick name? Oh hell no she knows she is not suppose to call me that! Only Bells can! Stupid girl. I look towards Bella and she was glaring at Tanya. Then she looked at me with a 'what the hell did she just call you' look.

"Tanya, what the hell did you just call me?" I said really pissed off.

"I called you Eddie because your my boyfriend and i can call you whatever the hell i want to. And if that nasty bitch over there.." She pointed at Bella "... Can call you Eddie then so can i! Humph." Oh hell no. She hit a spot big time.

"You know what Tanya? You are the stupidest person i have ever met! Bella is not a nasty bitch and she is a lot better person than youll ever be. If you are calling anyone a 'Nasty Bitch' than its you and you only. Thats what i think of the matter." As soon as i said it she looked like she was going to cry. "Oh and Tanya?" She looked at me. "Its over." I said and walked away. I looked at Bella and she looked as if she was going to die with laughter. I walked over to her.

"Hey Bells, Whats so funny there?" I asked showing her favorite crooked smile. She busted out laughing.

"You.... And.... Her" She said between giggles.

"Ahhhh. I see you were listening." She blushed big time.

"No no i wasn't." I looked at her funny. "okay maybe i was" She started giggling again."No one calls you Eddie but me.. Eddie-kens." She smile a beautiful bright smile.

"Umm. Bella?" Jake said Looking at me with a pissy look that had 'Stay away from my girl' written all over grabbed her up and brought her to a corner and they started whispering. I could her most of what they said though.

"Bella, what did i tell you about staying away from that ass wipe." Jake yelled-whispered in her face. I wanted to go over there and punch him.

"Jake, he is my friend and if you going to be all up my ass like that and be controlling i don't want to marry you." She spat back into his face.

"Bella, please don't do that. Baby i love you. I'm sorry." He said looking like he was about to cry. _Wimp._ I thought laughing.

"Look you can not control me so get that out of your head. I love you too." She kissed him and i was about to throw up. I went to the bathroom and i was looking at myself in the mirror when something caught my eyes. It looked like my mothers long brown hair. But how? She died when i was little. Both of my parents did. They had only me and Em and after they died we were adopted by Esme and Carlilse with their adopted kids Alice, Rose, and Jasper. I turned around when i heard a slight chuckle.

"Hey honey." My mom said with a smile.

"How-What-Huh?" I said. She laughed.

"Honey im a ghost. I'm here to tell you to change your ways and get the future you deserve."

"What is wrong with the way i live now?" I asked confused.

"Alot... Your going to be visited by three ghost like me tonight."

"What? Why?" I asked

"So you can have a better future honey, you have to change the fact your a player. Your never going to settle down if you don't." She said.

"I don't want to settle down." I told her

"Just wait and see." She said and kissed my cheek. "I love you Edward." Then she was gone. I went back and saw Bella was in the seat where we were sitting before. I walked up to her.

"Hey Bella, I'm gonna go to sleep. Ill see you tomorrow? Right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sure sure. You will." She looked up the stairs. "Have fun." She looked at me sadly and walked back to her fiancee. I walked up the stairs to my room and when i walked in someone was under my covers.

Alright Tanya, get out of my bed. NOW" I yelled the last part.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Lauren Yelled.

"What the fuck!?!?!?!?!?!!?" I yelled with shock. "Lauren your dead!!!!!"

"Yeah, you think i don't know that??? I was there in the car crash when i died. Duh" She said and then started laughing. "I am your ghost of the past. Since i was your first girlfriend they wanted me to do it." She explained.

"Okay?" i asked still in shock.

"Lets go!!!" she said.

"Wait no.. I'm not going anywhere with you." I told her. She just laughed.

"We'll see about that, Edward."

**Soooooooooooo Like it? ?Hate it? Tell me what you think!!! Please?**

**---James'Baby75**


	5. Sadly A note

**I Am not sure i will be writing often**

**I am depressed because i just moved schools and left every1 **

**behind...**

**If you all really like my stories**

**and want me to continue**

**Then please comment so ill feel loved and i feel like yall like my stories**

**Thanks,**

**Jamie'sBlueEyedBaby**


	6. Edward's Past Part 1

**Hey you guys!!! Sorry it took me soooooooo long its just i had alot going on and i had to get my head straight.... But here is the new chapter!!! Please please please read ****The Story of Lizzy and Noah ****and review because that story means alot to me and i really wants some reviews....**

**What happened last....**

_"Lets go!!!" she said._

_"Wait no.. I'm not going anywhere with you." I told her. She just laughed._

_"We'll see about that, Edward."_

**Edwards point of view**

"What are you laughing at?" I asked confused. "I know for a fact that your not taking me anywhere... I mean your a ghost!" She laughed even more and started to float across the room.

"Like i don't know that you dumb nut." She started twirling in the air. Then she started coming towards me and i started backing away. She was almost to me and i ran out the room hoping this was all a dream.

"You know we can play this game all day and i'll still win." A voice said. I looked up to see Lauren leaning against the wall the my room.

"How-how did you do that?" I asked confused.

"Oh my Goodness, Edward. Have you gotten dumb since i last saw you? I'm a ghost, sweetie. I can go through walls. Just come with me please?" I had a puppy dog pout on her face.

"What are you going to show me?" I asked. I don't know if i want to go.

"I'm just showing you the past again. Just come on." She said twirling around in circles.

"Alright, fine. I'll go with you." I mentally cursed myself out. I only did this for mom though. She Got all happy and started dancing.

"Alright! Here we go!" She said happily. Then she started coming towards me and she pushed me though the wall. When i looked around i was in the front yard of the house we were staying at. _Wait wasn't it snowing?_ I looked around and there was no snow in sight. I was just about to say something to Lauren but then i heard children laughing. I looked over to see me and Bella playing in the front yard. I looked at least 7. I looked at the house and my mother and father came out. They looked so happy. My heart broke inside.

"This was the summer before they died." Lauren said turned and walked to me and Bella running around.

"I beat you!" Bella said with her cute smile. She started dancing around.

"Na uh! I let you win!" My child self said to Bella.

"No you didn't! Your a sore looser!" She laughed. "I bought you something." She pulled out a small cam. "Happy birthday, Edward!" She smiled widely at me.

"Oh wow! Thanks Bella!" I siad happily. Bella leaned in to kiss me. I jumped up and hit her arm.

"Tag your it!" I started laughing.

"No fair, Edward!!!" She yelled then she started chasing after everything changed. We were at my 9th grade dance. The whole thing with Bella choosing Mike over me. Then i ran out and got in the car with 10th grader Tyler Cowley and his buddies. They were drinking and smoking.

"Hey Ed, little buddy, Why are you all upset?" He asked me laughing about it.

"Bella chose Mike over me." This made him and his friends laugh more.

"Don't worry about her buddy. I'll teach you how to get girls to love you!" He said drinking some more. We then pulled up to a strip club. "Tonight little buddy, you become a man." We walked inside and sat down. They had women all over me and i like it.

I looked over at Lauren and she looked depressed.

"That night you never were the same, Edward." She said sadly. Then we moved to a different time again. It was in Kate's basement. All the girls were talking to Bella. We were in our 10th grade year so we didn't talk much. I walked in and everyone stopped in their place. I was really popular.

"Look Bella there's Edward!" Bella looked and smiled. I smiled back and turned to walk to my buddies. Her face fell.

"Guess he doesn't want to talk to you." Kate's started laughing.

"Look! Look! There's us!" Lauren started jumping up and down. I looked away from Bella to see myself and Lauren making out getting ready to go to the bedroom.

We went forward in my past a few more times then we stopped when i saw Bella in a bar when we were about 17.

"Hey hey beautiful! long time no see." I said to her. She smiled.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" She asked. I smiled and skipped the small talk.

"Let me buy you a drink." I said smiling at her.

"No, it looks like your kind of busy." She said pointing to the women all around me.

"No i have to buy a drink for the women who left me for Mike Newton." I laughed.

"What i remember is you choked." She started laughing. She looked i asked her to have dinner with me. She agreed and i walked her home after we had dinner. I went up in her room with her and you should know what happened then. After that i decided to leave. She looked at me as if she was going to cry.

"Your not leaving me are you Edward?" She asked starting to tear up.

""No, babe just getting clothes on." I lied. I got back in bed with her to make her happy.

"This was when you fully let her in. Edward." Lauren said

**Okay peoples please review and please read and review The Story of Lizzy and Noah. That story is dear to me. Love ya guys please review!!**

**-- JamiesBlueEyedBaby**


	7. Edwards Past Part 2

**Hey everyone im sorry its been so long since ive update.. i Promise to update soon more often! But i hipe u enjoy and if u dont like dont comment! I love my fans! Thanks yall.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time  
**

_"This was when you fully let her in. Edward." Lauren said_

_

* * *

** EPOV**  
_

I looked at the scene laid out in front of me.

"This was when you fully let her in. Edward." Lauren said. I looked at what she played out for me, Bella and i. My past self looking around to make sure she was asleep. Then i got out of bed quietly and put on my clothes and left.

"So you did what you did best... You left." Lauren said dissapointed. I ignored her watching as the past happened and there was nothing i could change even though i desperately wanted to change it. Time flew to when she woke up looking around for me.

"I cant watch this, Lauren. Please can we get out of here." I said about to run. She grabbed a hold of my shoulder and held me there to watch what was happening.

Bella looked around not seeing me and started crying. The phone rang and it was my sister Alice. I didn't even know Bella and Alice were friends back then.

"hello?" Bella said into the phone trying not to cry.

"Hey Bella! I was calling to see how your date went wit my brother last night!" Alice said all cheerful.

"Umm, It was... Okay" Her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh my gosh! Bella honey, what did he do?" Alice said a little pissed off.

"I ummm... I-" She was cut off by Alice.

"He Slept wit you and ran didn't he? Ugghhhh. I'm never talking to the ass hole again. I swear he doesn't know a great girl when he sees one!" Alice was severely pissed off now. Hmmm that's why she stopped talking to me. I was wondering why she hasn't in awhile.

"Yes-" She started really crying then. She couldn't even finish her sentence.

I looked at Lauren. "Can we please go? I can't take it anymore." I said teary eyed. She nodded and snapped her finger. I looked around the new room there were roughly about 100 girls in it. I looked at Lauren and asked "Where are we?"

"We are visiting all of your ex-girlfriends." she answered. I looked around the room and each girl came up and told me how long we dated, where we met, and where we had sex. There were girls that i dated for 45 seconds or 1 minute. then they all started coming after me and i tried to run but there was no where to go.

"Lauren, where are you!" I yelled out.

"I'm going back. My services are done here. Your next ghost will take over shortly." She said leaving.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I screamed then i awoke on my bed.

I looked around and everything was normal. "Thank God it was just a dream." I ran down stairs to get a drink i desparly needed. i looked for beer but all there was left was wine. So i grabbed it and popped the cork i stumbled back and slipped and fell and hit the cook who was bring out the main corse for the party and the food went all over rose.

"EDWARD CULLEN! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Rose screamed. Bella came rushing in there and grabbed me and ran.

"What the fuck, Edward?" She asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to it just... Happened!" I was getting really angry that everyone was blaming me for everything.

"Whatever,Edward." She walked away from me. I went back up to my room and layed in bed. I dosed off for a few minutes before i heard chuckling. I looked up to see Jane, my assistant at work. "Jane what are youj doing here?" I asked. She just laughed. She was always weird.

',"I'm the ghost of the present. They picked me because I'm the only woman that is content in your life. So here i am." She smiled. I looked at her crazy. Please God not again i said to myself.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked_. _She laughed again and snapped her fingers.

* * *

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please review. If i get about 5-10 comments i will update faster! Thanks!**

**-vampiress**


	8. The Present Part 1

**OKKKKAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! The new chapter is up! I told you i would be faster this time! Anyways thanks to all of you who reviewed! IT really means a lot to me! If you like this story then you should check out my other story The Story of Lizzy and Noah... It is another twilight fanfic but its a different love.. Bella and Edward are in it and its the same story line but with new people and its a tiny bit different! Review on both plz! thank you all and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Last time  
**

_',"I'm the ghost of the present. They picked me because I'm the only woman that is content in your life. So here i am." She smiled. I looked at her crazy. Please God not again i said to myself._

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked. She laughed again and snapped her fingers._

_

* * *

** EPOV**  
_

I closed my eyes afraid of what i might see.

"Open your eyes, Edward." Jane said. I opened them to see that we were in the kitchen and Bella was in front of me cleaning the mess i had made with the food. She shouldn't be doing that. I should.

"Can she see or hear us?" I asked looking around the room to see if anyone else was in there. I spotted Alice cleaning up some glass that Rose broke when she was in her physio mood. I'm glad Bella grabbed me and we ran because she could of seriously hurt me. I'm serious that girl is crazy!

"No they can not see or hear us. Its like we are ghost. We can see and hear them but they can not see and hear us." Jane replied. "I brought you here to hear what Bella had to say. So listen and pay attention."

Alice got up and walked over to Bella, who was cleaning up food and wiping the floor. "Bella what is wrong with you? Your looking depressed again and you look like you have a lot on your mind. Spill Bella or i will be forced to make you tell me." Alice said sweetly trying to get her friend to tell Alice what is wrong wit her. I hated seeing Bella like that. I will hurt that Jake ass wipe if he hurts her. She shouldn't be sad. A beautiful woman like her should never frown. I will kill him.

Bella looked up at Alice and smiled a fake smile to make Alice believe nothing was wrong but it didn't fool anyone. Bella was always a bad lier. "Alice I'm fine. Nothing is wrong wit me. I'm just tired is all."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I know that is a lie so don't even try to lie to me. You are a horrible lier. Spill now Bella. I will get my way and you know it!" Alice said a little pissed that Bella tried to lie to her. She hated that the most. But Bella always told her sooner or later.

"Sure, sure Alice. You win. Its just Edward." Bella said sadly. I froze at my name. I was the one who made her sad? I'm such a fucking jack ass!

"What about Edward, Bella? What did he do?"Alice asked already knowing what is was but still asked anyway to keep the conversation going.

Bella looked up with tears in her eyes. "Alice i swear i was over him. The hole in my heart felt mostly closed. But Alice when i saw him i was back to where i was in the beginning. I'm still in love with him Alice. It feels as if the hole is back to where its was and the careful seams that Jake put back my heart back together with are broken. But Alice you know how he is with women. You know he is wit relationships. He would never be wit me and i have Jake. And Alice Jake is wonderful to me, he really is. He is like my own personal sun. He loves me more then anything and I love him. But its not like i love Edward but it will have to do." Bella said drying her tears smiling at Alice. That broke my heart. She is still in love with me? What do i feel towards her?

"Bella, Do not try to make everyone else happy. Yes Jake loves you but if you don't love him the same how are _you _suppose to be happy?" Alice said trying to make Bella understand that its isn't about everyone else. Its about her.

"I don't are about me Alice. Jake is who I'm marrying tomorrow." Bella said sternly.

"Okay ,Bells, you win." Alice said as she and Bella finished up the kitchen. I tried to get my mind rapped around what happened and what was said. She was going to marry Jake but she is in love with me? She is so selfless.I looked at Jane as Bella and Alice walked out the kitchen to join the gang.

"Alright Edward. Now we see the worst part of this." Jane said as she snapped her fingers.

* * *

**Im sorry about the cliffhangers but the best stories have em! lol **

**Like it? Love it? Review! If you hate it plz dnt comment!  
**

**Please review. If i get about 5-10 comments i will update faster! Thanks!**

**-vampiress**


	9. The Present Part 2

**Hey everyone im so sorry i haven't updated in awhile. My internet was down for like ever but im back and im going to try to update often. I'm glad you all liked my last chapter and i hope everyone likes this new chapter. So you all enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Last time**

_**"I don't care about me, Alice. Jake is who i'm marring tomorrow." Bella said sternly.**_

_**"Okay Bells, you win." Alice said in defeat as she and Bella finshed up in the kitchen. I tried to get my mind to rap around what had happend and what was said. she was marring Jake but she is in love with me? She is so selfless. I looked at Jane as Alice and Bella walked out of the kitchen to join the gang.**_

_**"Alright Edward, now for the worst part of this." Jane said as she snapped her fingers.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

We were in the room with everyone and they were sitting around the fireplace talking. Bella and Alice had not made it in here yet. I looked at Jane and she nodded her head for me to pay attention to everyones conversation.

"I can not stand Edward Cullen's stupid ass." Yelled Rose. I'm guessing she was still pissed about me getting food all over her when it wasn't even my fault. Stupid cork.

"Look Rose, i love you and all and i want to marry you but that's my brother. I know he has been a jackass but i love him regardless. When our parents died he told me it was me and him against the world and no matter what it is me and him against the world. So if you are asking me to pick sides i can't Rose. He is family." Emmett said looking at Rose. Wow thanks Emmett you call me a jackass then tell everyone you are in the middle and you wont pick sides. Thought family was suppose to stay on the same side.

"I can NOT believe you just said that. UGH!" Rose screamed. "You know what is worse than that? The fact that Bella is still in love with the ass hole. She is so stupid and i mean why would Edward even be attracted to her? Oh and Jake you know that was the guy who took her virgity if your wondering. She probably never told you that though." Rose had a ugly smile on her face. Bella is beautiful and I am attracted to her. I looked over my shoulder and Bella was there tears running down her face listening to the conversation but no one noticed.

"Wait, wait, hold up. Bella and that ass whipe was together before me?" Jake asked. _Oh shit_ i thought.

"Jake you need to sit down and calm down. You dated others before Bella. Didn't you?" Emmett said.

"Yes, but i had never slept wit anyone but _HER_!" Jake yelled.

"She is a human being leave her the hell alone!" Emmett screamed back. Emmett has always loved Bella.

"Yes they were. She is still in love with him and i wouldn't be surprised if she left you for _him._" Rose started laughing. She is a bitch! I turned around as i saw Bella walk fully in to the room looking pissed.

"You know what is funny? Its that all of you can talk about me and Edward when we aren't around. Thanks ya'll thought you were my friends. Oh and Jake? Fuck you.!" Bella yelled and ran to her room.

Emmett was Pissed and so was Alice.

"You see what you all did?" Screamed Alice as she ran after Bella. Emmett walked outside and slammed the door, while Rose just laughed. I really hope Emmett doesn't marry her after this.

"Well now since you have seen what everyone thinks of you i will let you go now. Your next ghost will be here soon. Bye Edward." Jane said to me and disipeared. I was back in my room. I walked down the hall to Bella's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She screamed through the door.

"Its me Bella. Its Edward." I said through the door.

"I guess you can come in." She said back to me. I walked in the door and she was laid out in the bed looking at me with her beautiful puffy eyes.

"You shouldn't cry. Your too beautiful for that." I told her. She blushed and looked at me with an hard look.

"What do you want Edward?" She said in a hard voice.

"Could i stay with you tonight?" I asked hopeful. She suddendly got angery.

"Go to hell Edward! Just because you don't want that whore of yours doesn't mean you an have me! Now get OUT!"She screamed at me.

"Bella, no that's not what i'm trying to get at! I just don't wanna be alone!" I yelled back.

"Out you pig!" She threw a pillow at me and slammed the door in my face. Well fuck that didn't work out.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think! and again i am sorry that i couldn't update sooner! I hope yall do like this and i can't wait to get a review! **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\  
**

**Review!**

**Press the Button!**

**Thanks!**


	10. The truth is not yet uncovered!

**Hey guys i told you i would update sooner! So i need you to do a couple of things for me. Well first off i love this story but i feel like no ones wants to read my story The Story of Lizzy and Noah which i love that story and some of you might think that it is a stupid story but those two characters are dear to my heart. So what if i used the twilight story? I don't own it but at least i own my two characters. Its a story of a couple that fell in love around 1918. Noah is Edward's brother who falls in love with one of Bell's ancestors, whom you all know as her cousin, Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a witch and she is also the last in her family. Elizabeth dies on the night that Noah asks her to marry him and becomes reborn which in the case, she doesn't remember a thing but something happened to Noah that very night that kept him alive and young the same year Elizabeth turns 17 again. So i need you all o read that story and review and the other thing i need you to do is review this story please! So check the story out and tell me what you think. There is alot more to the story than that. It was my first fanfic also, so don't be too harsh. Thanks so much and enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**_Last time_**

_"You shouldn't cry. Your too beautiful for that." I told her. She blushed and looked at me with an hard look._

_"What do you want Edward?" She said in a hard voice._

_"Could i stay with you tonight?" I asked hopeful. She suddendly got angery._

_"Go to hell Edward! Just because you don't want that whore of yours doesn't mean you an have me! Now get OUT!"She screamed at me._

_"Bella, no that's not what i'm trying to get at! I just don't wanna be alone!" I yelled back._

_"Out you pig!" She threw a pillow at me and slammed the door in my face. Well fuck that didn't work out._

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I walked downstairs to get a drink of water and go back to bed and wait for my next ghost, because apparently i wasn't getting out of this ghost. I can't believe Bella would think i would try to sleep with her after what just happened. Well never mind i can understand it. Look at my track record, look what i did to my poor sweet Bella. But she isn't mine. I can't say that no matter how much i want her to be mine. I was in the kitchen drinking my water when i heard Jake yelling and Bella crying. Is he yelling at her? I walked into the library to listen to their conversation. I couldn't hear at first, i had to put my ear against the door_ to _hear clearly_._

"Why the fuck would you lie to me Bella?" Jake yelled loudly. I swear if he hits Bells i WILL kill him.

"I didn't lie to you jake! You never asked if i had slept with anyone else but you. You failed to ask me so that was on your part. I do not have to come out and tell you everything that happened in my passed before you. If you want to know you should ask, not assume. You know what happens when you assume Jake? You make an ass out of you and me!" Bella yelled back at him. Go Bells!

"Whatever Bella! What about what Rose said? Do you still love that ass hole even after what he did to you? Because you can't have both of us Bella, you have to _chose_." Jake said. I could feel his anger radiate in the room i was in.

"Jake, yes a part of me will always love him and there will be this special bond but i don't want him Jake. It's you i want. You and you only. I love you." Bella sniffled. That broke my heart. She didn't want me. She wants Jake. I finally realize that i love her and its too late.

"I love you too Bella." Jake said in a warm tone. I walked back to my room heart broken. When i got to my room i opened the door and there was a blond headed woman standing in my room. She had on a long robe type thing with her hood on. She looked at me with a grim look on her face then she snapped her fingers and we were walking up to a cemetery.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in the study reading a book, thinking of Edward. I couldn't sleep and i didn't want to lay in bed and do nothing, so i came down here. I soon heard the familiar footsteps of the man i was about to wed tomorrow. They usually made me smile but tonight they make me cringe. I turn around as i hear the sound of my name off of his lips. Usually that made my day, hearing my name from him but it too made me cringe.

"Yes Jake?" I said trying to be sweet but all i wanted to do was tell him how much i couldn't stand him. How much he had hurt me tonight. But i couldn't, not with the wedding tomorrow.

"We need to talk, about us and what happened tonight." He had that look of seriousness oh his face. That means its going to go bad.

"Well talk, Jake. I'm not stopping you." I said, my voice getting hard. His eyes narrowed and the vain in his forehead started popping out. When we first got together i thought it was cute but now it makes me want to gag.

"Why the fuck would you lie to me Bella?" Jake yelled loudly. He looked as if he was going to hit me. I don't think he would even if he wanted to.

"I didn't lie to you Jake! You never asked if i had slept with anyone else but you. You failed to ask me so that was on your part. I do not have to come out and tell you everything that happened in my passed before you. If you want to know you should ask, not assume. You know what happens when you assume Jake? You make an ass out of you and me!" I Yelled back just as loudly. I suddenly felt something familiar, that tingling feling i get when Edward is near. Its worse when he touches me. It's the best feeling in the world but right now it is my worst enemy. It makes me want to tell Jake to shove it and go to Edward. Tell him i love him and that i need him, but i can't.

"Whatever Bella! What about what Rose said? Do you still love that ass hole even after what he did to you? Because you can't have both of us Bella, you have to _chose_." Jake said. I cringed at the last word. Choosing was never something i liked.

"Jake, yes a part of me will always love him." _No, not just part, all of me will always love him._ "and there will be this special bond but i don't want him Jake." _No, thats a lie too. I don't want you, i want Edward. I will not love anyone like i love him._ "It's you i want. You and you only. I love you." _all lies. _I said about to cry as i thought of how i would never have Edward. Jake is my sun. He put me back together but i will never love him.

"I love you too Bella." Jake said in a warm tone. He kissed me. It wasn't the kiss i wanted but i was never going to get _his _kisses again. I felt the tingling feeling dissipate so i'm guessing he head it all.

I went to my room to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. I got into bed and turned off my lamp. Soon i drifted into a deep slumber. for the first night since i have been wit Jake i dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think and please read my story The Story of Lizzy and Noah. When i get a review on that one i will update it. If i get 3 to 5 reviews on this story i will update sooner. Thanks all my readers! love yall!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**

**Press the button!**

**Thanks!  
**


	11. The Ghost of the Future

**Hey guys sorry its been so long since I've updated I have had alot to deal with. Okay so i need you guys to read my story intitled: ****The story of Lizzy and Noah**** and comment pleasssseee! Thank you to all who have made this story popular and thank you for all the great comments! (:**

* * *

**Last time:**

"I love you too Bella." Jake said in a warm tone. He kissed me. It wasn't the kiss i wanted but i was never going to get his kisses again. I felt the tingling feeling dissipate so

i'm guessing he head it all.

I went to my room to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. I got into bed and turned off my lamp. Soon i drifted into a deep slumber. for the first night since i have been

wit Jake i dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I Laid in my bed thinking about the two past ghost that have visited me. _Thank God its over_ I thought to myself. It was when i heard a familiar noise that the realization hit

me in the head and made me sit up straight in my bed. Mom said there were three ghost not two. _Oh shit._

She came from my window this time. She wore a hooded cloak. I could see her long, curly blond hair hanging down to her waist and her blue eyes that were so bright that

could pierce though my skin. She was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Bella but you get my point.

"Edward Cullen, come, let me show you the future with the path you are on." She said in the most pleasant voice. It reminded me of a silver bell. Light and soft.

I got out of my bed and grabbed her out stretched hand reaching for mine. There was a flash and i closed my eyes, scared of what might come.

"Open your eyes, Edward. See what is in front of you." The cloaked woman said.

I opened my eyes and i saw my tome stone. It was my funeral. I looked to my left and there stood Emmett, crying, begging me to come back. Telling my casket that he needs

his big brother. I looked to my right and the only other person there was the priest praying over my casket.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked the woman. I knew the answer before she said it but i had to know.

"This is it, Edward. Your selfish ways have caused you to be alone. No one wanted to come here. No one wanted to pay their respects to you." She said. It hurt hearing it.

"What about Bella?" I whispered.

"She moved on. You pushed her away." She said. Then she snapped her fingers and we were in a church house.

It was a wedding. My wedding? No it can't be. She said i was alone.

Here comes the bride starts. Everyone stood up and Bella entered the Church. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Bella?" I ask. My heart pounding as i looked upon her. "Well if this is my wedding, this makes things better." I said happily.

She walked up to the Minister and Jacob Black turns around and smiles at her taking her hand.

"No!" I yell. No one can hear me. I don't want to watch the love of my existence get married to another man!

I turned to the ghost pleading with her not to let this happen. Not Jacob.

"No" i yelled again "She was always suppose to be with me! Not him with me!" i yelled loudly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the Minister said as everyone clapped and cheered.

As they went in to kiss each other i jumped towards them trying to stop it but i went right through them.

"No! Please no!" I cried to the ghost. "Please make it stop!"

She snapped her fingers and the scene was gone. I laid there breathing hard. Tears came to my eyes. _I can't let this happen. I have to stop this _I thought. I looked at the

ghost and asked "How do i stop it. I'm begging you to tell me. Please."

"You have the choice to change the path you are on, Edward. Only you can find the answer. Listen to your heart." She answered.

And like that i was back in the room and the ghost was gone. I went to bed last night weighing my options on what the ghost said.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a shit eating grin on my face. I had the best dream of Edward last night and it was felt like we were in high school all over again. When it was just me and

him. No girlfriends or boyfriends. No heart break. No Tanya or Jake.

_**Jake.**_

The name echoed in my mind. I laid there frozen, unable to move or think of anything else. Today is the day I have been dreading. The day I never wanted to come. My

wedding day. _**I'm getting married to Jake today. **_With that thought I started hyperventilating. When I was younger, when I pictured myself getting married, I saw myself

happy, in a beautiful white dress, and being married to someone I would be happy with. _**You also pictured yourself maring Edward. **_My thoughts whispered back to me.

_Shut up. Your marring Jake today. Get over Edward. It will never be. Jake is a good guy, someone i deserve. _I told myself. I could feel my stomach knotting at the thought of not

being with Edward but i need to get over it. I will not be hung up on Edward Mason Cullen! I am Isabella Swan! The daughter of the tough Charlie Swan, Police Chief of

Forks! I will marry Jake because he is a good man!

I held my head high as i got dressed to go to Alice's room to let her play "Bella Barbie" for my wedding day. I would have shuddered at the thought if i wasn't so focused on

trying to think positive about marring Jake. As i walked out the door the thought that hit me broke my positive thoughts.

_**You will never love him like you love Edward...**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! Comment below please and tell me what you think!**

**(:**

**Thanks!**


End file.
